


Dreams and Realities

by CoppersMama



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, consent is given when the truth comes out, not actually dreaming, they're both horny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppersMama/pseuds/CoppersMama
Summary: What happens when Eric comes to Sookie, and she thinks it's a dream?
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Dreams and Realities

**Author's Note:**

> An Eric/Sookie fic.  
> ...  
> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own True Blood.  
> ...  
> This was written 10 years ago, honestly before I’d even seen season 2 of True Blood. It was based entirely on the promos at the time, and I think a couple youtube videos of the dream sequence. This is a repost of my work from another site, and as I’m working on moving my works to this platform, I’m hoping it gets me back in the groove of writing again. 
> 
> Anywhoo, this is my idea of what could happen when Sookie's not dreaming, but thinks she is.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It was an insufferably hot night in the Stackhouse residence, and Sookie was feeling what was surely twice the effects of the heat. Ever since she'd drunk Eric Northman's blood, he'd been in her thoughts and under her skin like an unreachable itch. One that she knew she could never,  _ never _ scratch.

Bill had explained to her what drinking Eric's blood would mean for her ... libido. He had explained that she would have certain thoughts - unrelenting thoughts - but that it was all a result of the blood that she'd drunk.

She understood perfectly, but what really got to her was this: if drinking Eric's blood made her subconscious sex drive want him so badly, then by that logic, drinking Bill's blood would have done the same thing. She hadn't told him in so many words, but she was beginning to question if their relationship was built on anything more than blood and gratitude. He'd saved her life many times, and she'd only known him two nights when she'd drunk his blood to stay alive. Who's to say they would have had a relationship if the Rattrays hadn't attacked her, and she hadn't then been forced to accept his elixir of life?

It was all too damn confusing.

She'd told Bill that she needed space; time to pull her thoughts together and sort everything out for herself. He'd protested, but she'd threatened him with a banishment from her house if he didn't give her what he needed.

Right now, though, she was beginning to wish he hadn't given in so easily. It was the middle of the night, she had every fan in the house on, had taken  _ two _ freezing cold showers, and her body was still sizzling with lust and reckless abandon. She was horny, to be blunt, and while the blood pumping through her body wanted Eric more than she'd ever wanted anything, she wished that she at least had Bill here to take some of the edge off.

Sookie wished she could just fall asleep, and lose herself in one of the many erotic dreams she'd been having of the blond-haired Viking.

_ My stars, but he is quite possibly the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life! _ Sookie mused, despite her inner conflict. She couldn't want Eric, not seriously ... he was more than just a good-looking vampire. He was a self-absorbed (except when it came to Godric), sex-driven, money-hungry manwhore who's only interest in her was morbid curiosity, and one-upmanship. She didn’t believe he had real feelings for her ... she couldn't believe he had any real feelings inside himself at all.

Still ... despite all of her reservations and doubts, lately, the best part of her nights was when she would drift off into unconsciousness and let him devour her ... body and soul. Closing her eyes, Sookie breathed in and out through her nose, trying to clear her mind, calm her libido, and cool off her body. She  _ really _ didn't want to have to get up for another cold shower.

She didn't know when she first noticed movement in the house, but at the back of her mind she registered a window opening, followed by steps so light she couldn't be sure she was hearing them at all. She was about to turn on the light by her bed when her door opened, and the vampire who so relentlessly plagued her thoughts and dreams stepped into the room, just slightly more than a silhouette but enough to make her clench  _ right there _ .

"Oh, good lord, I'm dreaming again," Sookie moaned, half out of disappointment, and half out of uncontrollable lust. Either way, she couldn't make herself move from the bed.

Eric didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and stared at her sweat-covered body, and the damp, translucent nightgown that she wore. White, of course.

"Make it stop," she begged him, too weak to raise a hand to her face to make a breeze on her hot skin. "I need you … please. I can’t take it anymore."

He didn't need to be told twice, and in less time than it took her to gasp, he was on the bed, hovering over her body, looking deeply into her eyes. One hand held him off of the bed, while the other reached down to his pants, sliding his fingers along the buckle of his belt. The back of his hand brushed her navel, causing her to whimper softly.

"You have but one chance to stop me, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric spoke in a low and slow voice. "Tell me to leave now and I will not return. But once I have you, naked in this bed, you will be mine ... completely, forever."

Sookie looked back into his eyes while haze filled hers, and it was all she could do not to wrap her arms around his shoulders and make him take the heat away. "I didn't ask you to leave." She knew there was something off about this dream, but she couldn't quite place it. Perhaps her lust-filled brain was making everything seem so much more surreal.

That was all the answer Eric needed. The belt came off with a whip, flying across the room. Before it could even hit the wall, his pants were being pushed away by her hands and feet. He held himself up on his knees, tearing at her nightgown and throwing it away from her body and out of his way.

Once they were completely bared to one another, Eric leaned down once more, his left hand beside her petite frame while his right drifted down to her aching center.

"Tell me you want me," Eric spoke, brushing the tip of his nose over her forehead, burning a path of fire against her skin as his fingers teased around her opening. Close but not enough, for either of them, but he needed to be sure. 

Sookie closed her eyes, trying to arch up into his body. "I want you so badly, Eric," she groaned.

A twitch of a smile graced his features, and he lowered his head to her clavicle. With any other human, he would have gone straight for the neck and sunk his teeth into their throbbing vein, but he wanted to make it last with her. He placed hot, hungry kisses along the bone below her neck, following the path to her left shoulder and nibbling softly without his fangs descending.

"Tell me how I make you feel," he urged, drawing one hand around her back while the other drifted to her thigh. He lifted her overheated body off the bed an inch and hoisted her further up the mattress, a better angle for them both. His hardened erection was aching nearly as bad as she was.

His mouth found her left breast, tickling a slow path to her areola before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking so deeply it made her toes curl and her soul leave her body for the briefest of moments. His tongue twirled and then retreated at just the right moment, allowing the suction of his mouth to make her breath catch in her throat.

"I can't even begin to describe it," Sookie panted, trying to focus on hi words whie clawing at his back with her hands.

"Try," Eric urged, releasing her breast only to draw his tongue up the valley to her neck. "For me."

Not comprehending how he could make her feel so alive with so few touches, Sookie tried to put her feelings into words, knowing none of it would matter when she woke up. "You make me feel ... free."

Eric paused at that, moving his lips and tongue away from her so that he could meet her gaze. "Explain."

Sookie brought one hand up his neck, resting it on the back of his head while her fingers delved into the short hairs there.  _ He looks so much better this way, _ she thought, remembering his longer locks. They might have made him seem more mysterious, but the shorter hair was definitely a better look for him. "This fire that's been growing inside me, it's made me guilty and ashamed, knowing I shouldn't be having these feelings," Sookie worded, one of her legs hooking around his so that she could trace her foot along the back of his thigh. "But being here, with you ... I can just let it all go and be free. Free to feel wanted and desired ... free to be horny, and crazy, and filled with a lust like I never could have imagined." A bright smile lit up her face as she rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I swear, if it could be like this in real life, I don't think I'd feel so bad about leaving Bill for you."

That stirred something within him, and without warning he placed himself at the opening of her warmth, prepared to enter. "Tell me you love me," he goaded, now on an unstoppable quest, his thumb beginning a slow, purposeful circle over that batch of nerves that brought a shiver up her spine. 

Sookie met his eyes, thankful for the release of burdens that her dreams gave her. "I could spend the next hundred years loving you, Eric Northman. Please don't make me wait any longer for you to be inside me."

He could hardly deny such a request, and the next moment he was pressing himself into her entrance.

Sookie cried out in blind pleasure, a scorching hotness flooding her. Her dreams had  _ never _ felt this amazing. "Harder, Eric ... don't stop." Her thighs gripped him tightly, her heels anchoring against the tight muscles of his ass, driving him deeper into her. 

Eric drove on and on, trying to drive away the guilt in knowing that she thought it was all a dream. He steadfastly ignored the nagging voice in his head that she couldn’t possibly want him this way, that it couldn’t possibly be real. He wanted her too badly to care.

He couldn't say whether his body took some of her sweat, or if by some miracle his body had produced some, but after a while they were both slick and wet, rolling in the sheets and blankets that covered her bed. They were rutting back and forth like animals in a desperate heat, clawing and biting at one another. Eric had gone to extreme restraint to keep his fangs from making an appearance, knowing that if he tasted her, he might not be able to stop.

Unfortunately - or fortunately - she made the decision for him. "Bite me," she pleaded, stretching her neck to the side and presenting her pulse point for him.

They were both nearing their climaxes, Sookie desperate for the painful pleasure that a pair of teeth sinking into her neck brought, but still Eric’s hips paused. 

"Sookie ... if I mark you, you will be mine forever," he warned her. "I will never let you go. Not to Bill, not to anyone. We will be bonded."

She shook her head, arching back and trying to urge him back to riding her into oblivion. "I don't care ... I don't ever want to go back to Bill. Not anymore. Please, Eric ... you're never this hesitant in my other dreams."

He stopped completely, finding himself unable to meet her eyes. "Sookie … there is a reason for that."

Sookie frowned, raising a hand to his cheek. "Why are you stopping?"

Knowing that she would probably kick him out of her house, stark naked as he was and still trapped within her delicious heat, Eric couldn't lie to her any longer. "This isn't a dream, Sookie."

Her frown deepened, confusion filling her eyes. "What?"

"I am really here, in your bed ... with you," Eric admitted. "This is no dream."

The only movements the blonde barmaid made were the up-and-down heaves of her chest. "You're lying," she said when she finally found her voice, though it was small and unsure.

"I assure you, I am not," Eric replied. "I have misled you."

Sookie blinked, some of the fog receding from her mind. "You - you tricked me ... why?"

Eric held himself up on his elbows, unable to pull himself away from her. He had a feeling she'd be pushing him away soon enough, so he wanted to relish whatever time he had left within her warm, pulsating depths. "I did come here tonight with the intention of seducing you - conscious you. But then you begged me to come into your bed and touch you. When I realized you thought you had dreamt me up, I couldn’t bring myself to walk away. Not from you … not when I finally got to hear you tell me you want me."

Sookie couldn't rationally explain why she hadn't slapped him or bucked him off of her. By all rights, this was an extreme violation. But, some part of her couldn't deny that she'd wanted this. Subconscious or not, blood-bond or not, she was attracted to the blond vampire above her, and the way that fire stoked within her once more only confirmed that.

"Are you sorry you did it?" she asked him, her hand drifting down from his cheek to his neck.

Eric thought about taking the safe way out, but answered honestly instead, "No. I wouldn't give this up for anything. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life."

Sookie took a deep breath before she spoke next, making sure that she meant every word of it. "There's a fine line between love and hate, Eric Northman."

He met her eyes swiftly, searching their depths, unable to believe she truly meant what he thought she meant.

"Indeed there is," he agreed slowly.

"To say that I've ever felt like this would be a lie ... and I don't like lies," she continued. "Nor do I like the idea of you walking out of this room thinking I'll hate you forever."

He chuckled despite himself, dipping his head down to her clavicle and breathing her in. "Forever's a long time."

"Not if you spend it with the right person," Sookie countered, hoping he caught her meaning. She tugged lightly on his hair, making him look at her again. 

Eric stared deep into her eyes. "Sookie Stackhouse. Are you aware of what you're saying to me?"

"I am."

"You realize that I will never let you go," he pressed on, moving his re-awakening hardness against her for emphasis, wanting to make sure she had a complete understanding of his intentions.

"And do you realize that you couldn't stop me if I wanted to?" she asked him. With a blush, she added, "Not that I would want to."

"So, we're in agreement?" Eric questioned.

Sookie grinned, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "Only if you pick up the pace, Mr. Northman. I am not a patient woman."

Eric grinned, thrusting back into her with wild abandon. Her sharp gasp gave him pause, but when she wrapped herself up in him and arched her body forward, he knew it was a good pain that she was feeling.

As he pressed her further into the mattress with each thrust, she once again arched her neck for him, drawing him down to the pulsating vein calling his name. 

Eric didn’t deny her a second time, allowing the sharpness of his fangs to puncture her perfect, delicate skin, drawing them both into a heated bliss. 

They made love repeatedly that night, stopping only to cover the windows with thick blankets so that he didn't have to leave her in the morning.

Sookie had no idea what she would tell Bill, or any of her friends, but she knew just as surely as she was staring down at the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, that she could no longer be satisfied with a "normal" life. She wanted adventure, and Eric would give it to her tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to decide how I feel about the rebooted True Blood series in the works. I loved the books, but was incredibly disappointed in how they ended. I stopped watching True Blood around season 5, but always hoped that Eric and Sookie would find a way to make it work. 
> 
> This was edited a fair amount from when I originally posted it in 2011. It’s always interesting going back and re-reading your old work. Some of it is super cringe-worthy. Hopefully this one stands up. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and for those interested in celebrating fanfics in a group-discussion format, feel free to join Fanfic Book Club: https://www.facebook.com/groups/217134689957048
> 
> Peace and good things
> 
> CoppersMama


End file.
